Nuestro Juguete
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Cuando simplemente te sientas solo, siempre habrá algo que haga recordar todo lo que vivimos. —Hyoga y Shun.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** AU.

* * *

¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que viniste a una de mis fiestas?

Si, éramos muy pequeños, te acababas de mudar hace dos meses atrás y te vi jugando solo, con un pequeño maletín de juguete y varios instrumentos, yo también estaba solo así que me acerque a ti.

—Hola mi nombre es Shun y soy tu vecino —me miraste desconfiado pero aun así respondiste.

—Soy Hyoga —dijiste y seguiste en lo tuyo.

—¿A qué juegas? —pregunté con curiosidad infantil, demoraste en responder pero aun así lo hiciste.

—Al doctor.

-¿Puedo jugar contigo? Tengo un carro de ambulancia en casa.

—E-Esta bien —me aleje contento y regrese a jugar contigo, eras nuevo no solo en la zona sino también en el país y tu idioma no era muy bueno, pero… aun así nos entendíamos.

Dejaste esa actitud poco confiable conmigo y jugamos, como dos grandes amigos, como niños a cada rato riendo, todos los días.

—¿Quieres venir a mi cumpleaños?

—¡Claro! —me respondiste contento y te di la invitación, la tomaste y te fuiste a tu casa… ya era tarde.

Al siguiente día todo estaba listo, ya era de tarde y la gente ya estaba llegando, mi familia por parte de padre y madre llegaron con mis primos, unos amigos de la escuela llegaron también pero… a la persona q mas esperaba era a ti.

Te demoraste y me preocupe por eso ¿Te habrías olvidado? ¿Acaso no vendrías? Me estaba preocupando pero llegaste y yo corrí a recibirte.

—Toma —me extendiste un regalo con tus mejillas sonrojadas —N-no se si te guste -lo mire y sonreí ¡claro q me iba a gustar! Tan solo el hecho que tu me lo hayas dado me hacia sentir feliz.

—Gracias —lo tome y con desesperación empecé abrirlo, era un ring o algo parecido, ese nuevo juguete de lucha q cuando pasabas un muñeco sonaba la canción del luchador.

—En realidad no sabia que darte por eso me demore, pero si no lo quieres puedes cambiarlo —dijiste nervioso.

—Claro que no, me gusta, iré a dejarlo a mi habitación y vuelvo —te deje por un momento y volví a jugar contigo junto con los demás invitados. El día fue hermoso, era uno de los mejores cumpleaños que recordaba.

Los años pasaron, el tiempo paso, pero nuestra amistad no; seguíamos siendo los mismos con la diferencia que ya no jugábamos al doctor, ahora estudiábamos para ser uno, tu querías llegar hacer un mejor doctor que tu padre, yo ame la profesión solo por que tu la amabas, ver tu alegría me hacia pensar en muchas cosas.

Recién habíamos terminado la secundaria y estábamos en el Pre para así pasar a 1er año.

—Me voy Shun —tomaste la maleta y te la pusiste en la espalda –tengo q ir a casa temprano.

—Esta bien, yo iré después —sonreí, te fuiste y yo trate de terminar rápido unos apuntes pendientes, cuando lo hice guarde todo en la maleta y salí de la universidad, solo faltaban dos exámenes para pasar a 1er año. Estar contigo me hacia sentir bien, me gustabas y yo estaba seguro que tu sentías lo mismo… pero no me lo decías, talvez por el mismo motivo que yo, tenia pena, talvez no quería dañar nuestra relación.

Baje rápido del autobús, ya se me había hecho tarde porque el carro se demoro en el recorrido habitual, después de caminar dos cuadras me encontré en mi casa pero con una escena que nunca quise contemplar… una ambulancia en tu casa y tres patrullas con ella, corrí asustado queriendo saber que pasaba, un policía me detuvo y vi como sacaban unos cuerpos del lugar, llore, todo el cuerpo me temblaba yo estaba asustado, mi madre llego y me abrazo y llore igual que un niño en su pecho.

—Fue inevitable, se escucharon los balazos… nadie pudo hacer nada… —dijo ella difícilmente mientras yo me agarraba mas fuerte a su abrazo.

Sacaron los tres cuerpos de la familia, el tuyo, el de tu madre y padre… a veces los celos nos lleva hacer cosas tontas y estúpidas…sin razón… se confunde el amor con la obsesión… protegiste a tu madre hasta el ultimo momento, a ella… y a su nueva relación, lastimosamente tu padre no quiso y puso fin a la discusión… ¿cuándo entenderán los seres humanos lo q realmente es el amor? … ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de lo en realidad vale la pena?

Ya no pude seguir, deje la universidad ¿cómo seguir si tú no estabas? No podía quedarme ahí viéndote en todas partes… perdí el ser q mas amaba en el mundo y con eso la esperanza…

Después del funeral me encerré en mi cuarto y empecé a llorar, un ruido me hizo levantar la cabeza… el juguete q me habías dado sonaba… me asuste ya que este no sonaba desde hace años… recordé todos los bellos momentos que pasábamos juntos y prometí no llorar mas.

Ahora… cada vez que es una fecha especial, siempre suena nuestro juguete y yo... siento que estas cerca de mi... aunque no pueda verte… aunque no pueda escucharte… siento que me das ánimos para seguir…

* * *

**END**


End file.
